coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Reg Holdsworth
Reg Holdsworth Full name: Parents: Born: Siblings: Married: 1. Veronica Hardback (1989) 2. Maureen Naylor 26 January 1994 (divorced November 1996) Children: Daughter (b: November 1996; m: Yvonne Bannister) Played by: Ken Morley Appeared: 25 October 1989 - 27 October 1995 First seen on Coronation Street as Curly Watts' boss at Bettabuy supermarket, Reg quickly became a favorite of viewers. With his trademark glasses and balding pate, Reg fancied himself a ladies man in every sense of the word. He had a penchant for telling tall tales and had a combustible nature. His vanity was legendary and he once insisted Curly accompany him to a salon so that Reg could have a new hairpiece fitted. Curly and Reg became fast and tenuous friends each knowing the secrets of the other and using them against each other at every opportunity. Reg was married to Veronica however she off-loaded him smartly after discovering his affair with a store detective. Rather than slink off wounded into the sunset, Reg began cutting a swath through the single women of Coronation Street, starting with Rita Fairclough. They attended a couple of tea dances together and stuck up a platonic friendship. But Reg wanted more than a two-step. To secure his friendship with Rita he doctored up a trolly race at the supermarket so that Rita would be the winner and, thus win her affections. He underestimated Rita's character and when she discovered the ruse, promptly showed him the door and donated the trolly race winnings to a local charity. Reg never gave up on a conquest even if there wasnt a hope. He could be found learing over his glasses in the Rovers, at any female under 60 that looked like they had a pulse. In 1992 Reg recognized his old girlfriend Maureen Naylor from days long gone, stacking shelves at his own store Bettabuy. They had first met in Llandudno in 1968 and fell in love. Now they found themselves besotted with each other again after 25 years and began a new relationship. Unfortunately there was one large problem: Maureen's mother, Maud Grimes. Maud disliked Reg right from the start and wished Maureen would find someone less pompous and self-aggrandized. Reg and Maud fought from dawn until dusk but neither wavered from their love for Maureen. Poor Maureen was stuck between her love for Reg and her duty to her mother. In one of his more memorable scenes Reg, desperate to consummate the relationship, finally lured Maureen to his waterbed, whereupon it burst and deposited its watery contents to the shop below mortifying Maureen. Reg married Maureen Naylor in January of 1994 and bought the Corner Shop from Alf Roberts for £68,000. Maureen managed the shop with her wheelchair-bound mother behind the til. The three lived in relative harmony - Reg as a member of the Sqaure Dealers and Maureen as a staple in the community - until the relationship between the couple took a downward turn. Reg was posted to a Bettabuys in Lowestoft, which meant a long commute for the pair. There, true to his unfaithful nature, he found yet another woman Yvonne Bannister. Reg Holdsworth left the street and a heartbroken Maureen behind, to start a new life with Yvonne who was pregnant with his child. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles in need of major additions